russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Kicks Off 2017 at No. 3, Promotes Pinoy Values to Viewers Via Hit Programs
Posted on February 4, 2017 by IBC IBC-13 kicked off the year 2017 on top, as more viewers in January as the third most-watched TV network in the country from both urban and rural homes nationwide preferred programs that give inspiration and promote good values of Filipino nation and Pinoy habit. The Kapinoy network enjoyed an average audience share of 21% or eight points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 36%, according to data from Kantar Media. Out of the top 40 most watched programs in the country last month, 23 programs were produced by IBC-13. Topping the list was the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup posted the national TV viewership: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (36.1%), San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (35.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (28.2%), Blackwater Elite vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (27.4%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Star Hotshots (27.1%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (26.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (22.5%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. TNT Ka Tropa (22.4%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Blackwater Elite (22.2%). The reality singing show Born to be a Superstar, meanwhile, also made it to the list with 35.5%, It was followed by the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, which target not only for male viewers but also for kids of all ages and family as the Pinoy superhero fights our evil and villains. It registered an average national TV rating of 32.8%. IBC-13’s opening salvo for 2017 is the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (31.5%), featuring the newest teen comedy trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the three pretty high school teenagers who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School, emerged as the most watched program every Saturday. Express Balita, on the other hand, remaied as the undisputed primetime newscast with an average TV rating of 31.2%. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? scored 30.8% as the country's longest-running game show in the Philippines continue to bring a million-peso prize jackpot. IBC-13’s newest primetime series City Hunter, which revoled a smart young man to fight against corruptions and ruled into a relevant law and crime, also resonated with viewers as it recorded 30.5%. Also part of the top 40 are Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.5%), the undisputed number one noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (23.8%), T.O.D.A.S. (23.1%), IBC and Secarats-produced romantic primetime drama You Light Up My Life (21.9%), Vic & Leen (20.1%), High School Life (19.3%), Dingdong n' Lani (17.6%) and Express Balita Weekend (16.8%). IBC-13’s live telecast of the 65th Miss Universe also fared better than competition and scored national TV rating of 13.8% versus ABS-CBN’s 24.4% versus GMA’s 17% and the other one is RPN’s 11.3%. Kantar Media, which uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes, represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy network also ruled household viewership across all time blocks especially in primetime (6PM-12MN) where it scored 25%, an 8-point lead compared to ABS-CBN’s 47%, GMA’s 36% and PTV’s 15%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Viewers nationwide also tuned in to IBC-13 in other parts of the day. Aside from primetime, IBC-13 won in other time blocks nationwide that include morning block (6AM-12NN) with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 35% and PTV’s 11%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 36% and PTV’s 10%; and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 37% and PTV’s 12%. As IBC-13 kept its viewership over its rival networks, it also dominated the digital space in 2016. Our media website www.ibc.com.ph breached three billion page views and averaged 33.8 million monthly users, becoming the biggest local website in the country. It also ranked fourth after global giants Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, and Google, according to web traffic data and analytics site Alexa. Meanwhile, IBC-13 strengthens its presence on Philippine TV airwaves, it is also looking to conquer online and develop for IBC app. Fans of the network can log on to www.ibc.com.ph to watch IBC-13 shows for free via live streaming on a computer, tablet and mobile services (which will allow fans to watch their favorite IBC-13 shows on their smart phones). In other areas, IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA in January. More viewers tune in to the Kapinoy network in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 39% and PTV’s 14%; in Total Luzon with 24% vs ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 38% and PTV’s 13%, in Total Visayas with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 51% versus GMA’s 32% and PTV’s 10%; and in Total Mindanao with 20% versus ABS-CBN’s 52% versus GMA’s 31% and PTV’s 11%. 'Top 30 Programs' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.2% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.2% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 28.2% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: Blackwater Elite vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 27.4% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 27.1% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.0% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 24.1% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 23.1% #''A Love to Last'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 22.2% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 21.6% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) / Vic & Leen (IBC) - 20.1% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 19.3% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.6% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) / Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) / Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 17.6% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) / Express Balita Weekend (IBC) / Tsuperhero (GMA) - 16.8%